A love For Sanosuke
by morganaandweed
Summary: Sano is devastated over the death of Lady Magdaria. He rescues a mysterious woman and feels connected to her. Will this be his true love? Please review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Please review because I need reinforcement to see if I'm doing something incorrect, and I love feedback. Plus first few reviews gets a slice a pie!!!   
  
Disclaimer:*Sighs dramatically* I know, I know, brilliant people (more brilliant than I, at least...) invented the great Kenshin, not me. Man, this is depressing. Do you think they make us do this just to make us sad? Hmmm....I do own the mysterious woman called Tekao.....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
*Sano's perspective*  
  
  
  
Sanosuke Sagara cradled Lady Magdaria, also known as Sayo. She was passing. He gritted his teeth and promised her she would not die, but, in his heart, he felt the icy stab of her death envelope him. A lone tear streaked down his thin cheek and nestled into the dying maiden's hair. He would never admit it to anyone, but, he had fallen in love with her. He now vowed this would never again happen. Not ever.  
  
  
  
Clenching his fists to keep from crying uncontrollably, the piece of paper she had bestowed him, her will, crinkled.   
  
  
  
"No..." he cried, holding her softly and bending down to her. Resting his back against a tree, he cursed everything. Including himself.  
  
*Tekao's perspective*  
  
  
  
She pulled her hood farther over the soft, porcelain skin of her defined face. Bright blue eyes gleamed eerily, however unnaturally beautiful under long, thick black lashes. A streak of golden hair fell over her face, partly concealing a stunning eye. The luscious hair was unusual and generally drew stares to her, the dark stares running over her petite form and striking features. A thin wrist held poised over a bottle of the purest water, long, pale fingers brushing the condensation. Her clear nails clicked softly over the glass, as a dog running over wood.  
  
The deep red cloak swirled around her as she glided over the dirt road, bare feet showing below the coat. They stayed strangely clean, avoiding all dirt and rocks. Underneath the cloak was a jet-black dress, a leather corset clinging over the upper part of the velvet clothing. Thin laces of gold tied the corset together over her delicate curves with celtic designs dancing around it. The sleeves tickled the tip of her fingernail, and the dress swirled in back of her, also devoid of all dust..or anything for that matter. The black against pale skin made her particularly haunting and beautiful, the way she liked herself to look.   
  
Rain beat down rythmically, as she drew her hood to completely conceal her face. Her fingers brushed over her rosy, full lip, a hint of blood residing on it from when she had fallen in her haste of escape. She then dabbed the blood off of her ski-tip nose, turning slightly up in grace that matched her face. continuing the sequence up to a thin brow, a small stream of the red liquid dripping onto her eyelash.  
  
  
  
"Curses," she muttered, in a voice with a hint of a Finnish accent in it," Shogo has done it again. Forcing one who has travelled so far into hiding. I suppose he will never rest. "  
  
Resting against a tree, she looked upon the scenery and sighed. She had been driven to come here by the vessel of God, or so he thought he was. Tekao had been a part of him and Sayo. She had comforted them, and had, at the same age as Sayo,the exact same birthdays, continued their teachings in the Lord. The strange-looking golden haired girl she had been among black and brown haired folk only knew and believed in one thing, and had comitted her life to it. She had witnessed too many deaths and had run away with only a note. Ever since, the two from Shimobura had pursued her. She had run.   
  
Hearing a cry from a male, she whipped around and considered acting. Violence, however, was not part of her ways. If someone was in trouble, it was also her duty to see if she could help them. Clutching the pure silver crusafix, hanging impressively over her breast with a gleaming red jewel in the middle, she reminded herself she was not Christian anymore and dropped it hurriedly.  
  
All of a sudden, a rough hand gripped her shoulder. Whipping around, she found herself looking up at five tall, wild looking men who reeked of sweat, alcohol and desire.  
  
"You're a pretty one," the first one growled, yanking her to him and breathing in her ear, "you wanna do us a favor?"  
  
"No," she hissed proudly, pulling herself away and unsheathing a dagger. The men bellowed with laughter at her stance, and, as they were distracted, she turned and bolted.  
  
*Sano's perspective*  
  
"What?' He exclaimed to himself as he saw a woman in a red cloak and golden hair run by him rapidly, holding a dagger, followed by five large men. Reluctantly resting Sayo on the ground, he jumped up and streaked after the odd concession.   
  
He ran into a patch of wood and stopped suddenly, one of the men laying on top of the women and laughing at the struggling female. She cried and looked panic-stricken.  
  
"Hey. I'll have to break up this little party," spoke the former Sekihoutai, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Oh yeah? One a you 'gainst all us?" He growled, slowly climbing up from the heaving maiden and sneered at him.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
  
  
Before one of the behemoths even acted, he cried out and swung at him with malice, doing a round house kick to one of the other charging drunks. With three remaining he performed a flowing Kung-Fu kick to their heads and watching them fall.  
  
"You okay?" He questioned, straining to remain with dry eyes.  
  
"I-I think so," she whispered, her voice making him think maybe everything would be alright, "I'm not prone to violence, but I am also not prone to being beat up by a group of ill-guided men."  
  
He laughed, to his surprise, and nodded. "I don't have those restrictions."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Where are you from, missy?"  
  
"I hail from a land very far away. I was driven here. It is because of my hair and complexion you asked, is it not?"  
  
"You're right. You look strange, but not ugly," he shocked himself with the fact he was engaging in an actual conversation. He felt strangely connected to her.  
  
Laughing, the maiden stood up and touched first her lip, then her nose, then her brow. They were all crusted with a thin layer of dry blood, and he was immediately concerned. He needed someone tangible to protect, a warm body he could fend for. Bending down, he dabbed the blood with his sleeve, and she blushed as he came closer. She revealed white teeth against a full lip and pale skin in an awkward smile.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
You like? Huh huh huh huh huh???? I tink its good. Pwease review cuz I need someone to tell me that they lie or hate it.I need five reviews to keep goin with the story, so, dish em out. 


	2. An Argument

Ok, ok, I'll let the first five review thing slide. But, I have a new condition. First five reviews gets freshly baked cookies from my mum!!!Shes practically a chef, so, you're lucky their not all gone already! Yum...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*Tekao's perspective*  
  
She thanked the uncannily tall man, but pulled slightly away from him nonetheless. She got up shakily and looked, in disgust at the primitive men lying on the ground. In her old religious days, she would have scorned the man harshly for committing violence on another. Smiling inwardly, she knew how alike in actions she was to Lady Magdaria.  
  
  
  
"What is your name?" She asked timidly, looking up at him.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara," he spoke with ease,"you?"  
  
"Tekao."  
  
"You have a last name, Tekao?"  
  
"Not what you would call a last name," she snapped, annoyed by his prodding.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Ending the exchange there, she started walking in her continued destination towards hiding.  
  
"Where are you going?" He questioned, raising a brow.  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because it's not safe."  
  
"Don't tell me what is safe and unsafe, Sir Sanosuke," she said, taking a drink of her water and taking off her cloak.  
  
"Just Sanosuke, or Sano. I don't keep titles."  
  
"Sanosuke, then. I need no protection."  
  
"From what I saw back there you do."  
  
That made an impact on her. She stopped and faced him, opening and closing her mouth in anger. Tapping her bare foot with indecision, she pondered it. He was capable of protecting her. But, did she need it? Tekao sighed, and figured it was probably best just to agree with this man, because, she felt if she did not he would not take it very well.  
  
"Fine. I will do as you wish. Protect me to your hearts content," there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but Sano simply ignored it.  
  
"I have to do something first. Come," he spoke briskly,trying to cheer himself up with the memory of Lady Magdaria still in his mind.  
  
"I will not be ordered around like a dog. Just acknowledge that."  
  
  
  
*Sano's perspective*  
  
He was not paying close attention to Tekao, so Sano nodded and continued walking. Stopping when he saw the body of the first woman he was supposed to protect, he kneeled down beside her and prayed. He did not hear Tekao, but at the moment it did not matter. The realization that Sayo was dead struck him like a knife in his back and he winced in emotional pain.  
  
"Tekao?" He called, voice quivering with the strain of not crying. Glancing up, he furrowed his brows, "are you alright?" The woman's eyes were wide and brimmed with tears, and her skin was particularly pale. Her hand was clutched to a crusafix on her chest and was muttering something in rapid cadence. She was backing up slowly. Dropping slowly to her knees   
  
in continuation of her unusual behavior, she drew her face to her hands and moaned.  
  
"Not now...not now..." she was repeating, rocking back and forth slowly while clutching her knees like a child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know its really really short, but, I had NO time, plus, I just wanted to get the second chappie up to move it along a little (if I did atall) Pwease review?! I love you guys!!! 


	3. A Very Rude Sano

Oi! My cookies are getting cold so you better grab them. Thanks for the review I got, however, you get a nice cookie. My oven isn't going to keep them fresh much longer...  
  
*Tekao's perspective*  
  
Sanosuke had led her to Lady Magdaria, laying on the ground, apparently deceased. She was torn between blind panic , and grief so black it threatened to engulf her. For, although she loved Sayo like a sister, wherever the tuberculosis-diagnosed girl went, Shogo would be close by. She looked around wildly as her icy eyes darted back and forth as though that thought would cause him to leap out of the bushes and scream 'SURPRISE!'  
  
"Not now," she continually moaned, shrinking into a state of slight shock. Tekao had done so well in avoiding them, and here she was dumped in front of a dead Sayo with a man she did not know.  
  
"Whats the matter with you?" Sano spoke rather rudely, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing. I don't like death."  
  
"How did you know she was dead?" Asked the tall man carefully, furrowing his brows in slight suspicion.  
  
Taking a deep breath, so she did not snap at Sanosuke (she refused to call him Sano, even in her own mind), she got up and pressed her hand lightly on Sayo's stomach, "She is not breathing, first of all, I highly doubt one like yourself would leave a sleeping or unconscious woman in the woods by herself, and her eyes are not fluttering, meaning she is neither in an R.E.M. cycle or in a state where she has suffered a blow."  
  
"Oh..." he muttered, flushing slightly.  
  
"Shame. Was she your wife, or girlfriend?"  
  
From the man's look, she could tell that Sayo and he had not been acquainted long enough to establish much of a relationship. "No," he added frankly, as though the sour look he had given was not assurance enough. Walking to gaze out at the ocean, turning his back to Tekao, she breathed out a sigh of relief. The maiden had not trusted herself to keep her identity hidden.  
  
*Sano's perspective*  
  
Tekao had acted strangely towards Sayo, he must admit, but he simply figured it was as she said, she was not comfortable towards death. He had turned away from her so she did not see the tears quivering in his eyes. Looking out towards the ocean and the setting sun, which has always given him solace, he pondered things slowly. Tekao reminded him strongely of Magdaria, although the two could not have looked more different. He did inspect their faces however, and found they were alike, the only difference being the pale fairness of Tekao in contrast to Sayo's tan, the golden tresses of the live maiden in comparison to the deceased; the style slightly different, and the eye color.   
  
The clothes they both bore were highly different, running his eyes over the swirling dark red and black dress of Tekao, and Sayo's bright, chipper colors. Like Night and Day, he decided, chuckling.  
  
"What is so funny?" She inquired, voice much like Magdaria's, although Tekao's had a slight tinge of accent he did not recognize.  
  
"I was just thinking. You two look like Night and Day."  
  
"Wh would be Night?"  
  
"She would."  
  
"I would be day? Why?"  
  
"You're paler with golden hair. She has darker hair."  
  
"I see your point," admitted Tekao, pinching a piece of blonde hair between her fingers.  
  
"I'm thinking of changing my eye and hair color," she told him, frowning.  
  
"Why would ya do that?"  
  
"Because I am too easily identifiable. Bright golden hair among a mass of black and brown, blue eyes where most have green, lavender, brown."  
  
"Why would that matter? So you stand out. You on the run from the law or somethin?" He laughed, grinning.  
  
"No," she snapped so harshly the grin disappeared from his face.  
  
"Just askin, don't get all worked up."  
  
"Well if you didn't ask so many questions as lightly as you did I would be more pleasant around you," she snarled, standing up and clenching her fists.  
  
Resisting the urge to laugh as he saw this woman, probably younger than he by a year or two, certainly smaller than he, weighing half his weight, standing up with fury and in a threatening position.   
  
Smiling, he patted her shoulder.  
  
"Calm down," he said softly.  
  
*Sano's being a jeeerk...lalalalalaaaaaaaalaa... but that IS his personality, so, you can't blame me. REVIEW AND YOU GET FOOD! 


	4. The Truth

*I have to work in a new part....hmmm....April...how shall I fit you in, darling? Don't worry, I'll do it. Thank you, other reviewer and friend! (rotf) LOVE YOU GUYS!*  
  
*Chapter Four*  
  
*Tekao's perspective*  
  
  
  
Tekao had gotten hopelessly worked up. Her eyes could have shot flames they were so firey. She could see him struggling not to laugh. She possessed a temper, she knew.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I got you all worked up. I'll try not ta ask so many questions, k?" He said softly, giving a half-smile.   
  
"Good, thank you. I think I shall control my temper a bit better from now on," she sighed, nodding slowly.  
  
"How did Sayo die?" She asked, trying to draw his mind from the subject, but then realized what she had did. Cursing and clapping her hands to her face, she gave an angry shriek at her own stupidity.  
  
"How....do you know her name?" He asked sharply, rounding on her.  
  
"Lucky guess?" She said weakly.  
  
"How...do you...know her name?" His voice was rising, and his fists were clenched. Even though she thought it irrational of him to get angry, she figured she might as well explain.  
  
"No use lying, I suppose. I better start from the beginning.  
  
"When Sayo was my age, and Shogo a few years older than both of us, we were three childen in different places at sea. I was in a large boat going away from Shimobura, they in a small boat with their uncle. The poor children's parents had just died for their open following of the Christian religion, and they had narrowly escaped themselves. The uncle rowed like a fiend and caught up with our large boat. Since everyone else seemed to be adults and apt to hiding their religion, the uncle began mingling with them. The two meek children immediately drifted towards I, who was open with Christianity. They knew little of it, while I, a slight girl of ten, knew much more than I would have been permitted to, if anyone had known I snuck late at night to listen to their conversations." At this she winked. "I slowly taught them some of what I knew, to test their waters, see how much they could handle. We were off the boat and three months older before any of us were aware, and to a new land. I continued the journey of knowledge for the two, and in two or three years they knew mostly all of what I did. I saved some information so they could continue their learnings of Christ.  
  
"They looked to me as a sister, and a teacher. We soon learned of Sayo's disease of tuberculosis, and Shogo, who was trained in healing as I was not, cared for her as best he could. However, I knew tuberculosis was an incurable disease. I told Shogo this many times,however, he did not care to listen. Sayo and I became so close sometimes we received each other's thoughts or feelings when miles away. For example, a few hours ago I felt an enormous pain in my chest, and that is where her bullet wound is, I have just discovered.  
  
"Shogo began killing. As soon as I scented blood on his sword, I told him I was not staying. He panicked and held guard at my door," Tekao gave a small chuckle, "he was ignorant in suspecting I would try to go through the front door.. I slipped out the window through the night, although I could have walked through the door. Shogo was sound asleep on the side of the door. When Shogo sleeps, he sleeps.   
  
"I ran for miles, cutting myself up. I swore to give up the Christian religion as I ran, for it was not protecting me from anything out in the forest. I was ignorant and blind in assuming wearing a cross would keep me from anything except a burden." She shook her head in self disgust. "That is how I got the blood on my face, from tripping over a rock, flying through the air and grinding my face against the earth.  
  
"Anyways. I came and went through different towns, keeping residence in small dojos where ever I could find them. Fearing Shogo at every corner, I kept to myself. Never mingled. After a few days in one place I would move rapidly to the next. This is how you find me here, running, like a damned refugee. I must say the lifestyle is tiring," she slid down against the tree and sighed, as if telling the story had left a great weight upon her shoulders that she had to rid of.  
  
"Well...um...that's weird," said Sanosuke lamely, sitting down beside her.  
  
*Sano's perspective*  
  
He had just heard the telling of Tekao's past, and how she knew Sayo. All of it was somewhat overwhelming. He had nothing to say after it, so he bombed it, and after doing so, sat down beside her.  
  
"After hearing that, I'd say you really DO need some protectin' from good ol' Sano."  
  
She smiled and laughed quietly, a sad, exhausted laugh. "I would say so, Sanosuke," she blinked lazily a few times, and, without warning, fell asleep, her head falling on his shoulder. It surprised him, for one minute she had spoken, the next a rush of silky hair had flown at him, her head rested on him. It weighed only a small, warm amount, and he decided not to move. Let her sleep. From the story she had told, he could tell she was exhausted.   
  
*Three hours later...still Sano's perspective*  
  
Jumping, Sano sat up. He must have fallen asleep, for he was blinking and it was nearly dark. Tekao was still rested against his shoulder, and he shook her softly.   
  
"What?" She whispered, blinking wildly.   
  
"We should probably start movin'," he explained, getting up and stretching.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Where are we goin'?"  
  
"Towards the town, I am guessing."  
  
"Let's go, then," he said, starting off through the woods. She scrambled after him, then matching his pace.  
  
"You better stay behind me," he warned," if there's anythin out there it'll go after me first."  
  
"As you wish," she sighed, falling into step behind him.  
  
*In Town, Tekao's perspective*  
  
Night had fallen, and Tekao was searchind avidly for a dojo. She was just about ready to give up, when she saw one that read   
  
April's Dojo  
  
"How is that one gonna help us?" Asked Sano skeptically, folding his arms.  
  
"Because. I know an April in this town, and if she is my friend April, then she will have black hair and brown eyes."  
  
"How didja meet her?"  
  
"When I was on that boat, she was on it with me. We had been best friends. Her parents did not like me and would not allow me to be friends with her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She walked up timidly, and knocked on the door softly. The door flew open, and Tekao's mouth dropped open.  
  
*I'm so cruel...makin all of you WAIT for my next chappie to see what happens **evil laugh** Review, and I'll only write it quicker!!* 


End file.
